Weasleys, Weasleys, Everywhere!
by Nargle006
Summary: This is just a random selection of one-shots for the Connect the Weasleys Challenge
1. First Kiss

**Teddy and Victoire**

**First Kiss**

* * *

Victoire Weasley stepped through the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10. When she reached the other side, she let out a sigh of relief. The feeling of being about to run into a brick wall was slightly unnerving. Her best friend, Sophie waved. She grinned back, before feeling a tap on the shoulder.

"Hello Victoire." Teddy smiled down on her. Victoire felt her insides doing flips and somersaults as she flicked her hair over her shoulder. He leant down to pick up her trunk. She followed him over to a spare carriage, and helped him to stow away her trunk overhead.

"So, what brings you here Teddy?" she asked.

"Umm...I was wondering when we'd get to that bit. Come over here." He led her to a quieter part of the station. "I've wanted to say this for a while now...but...er..."

"Spit it out."

"Ireallylikeyouandwillyougooutwithme?"

"What? Slow down."

"I really like you and will you go out with me?" Teddy was blushing painfully red. In answer, Victoire stood on tiptoe and pressed her lips to his. He kissed her back. Victoire felt dizzy with delight. He'd noticed her! They broke apart for a few seconds. "I'll take that as a yes then."

* * *

**Written for Connect the Weasleys Challenge.**


	2. Rules

**Teddy and Dominique**

**Rules**

* * *

Dominique Weasley flopped into a chair in the Gryffindor common room with a huff. She attracted the attention of her older cousin, Teddy.

"What have you done now?"

"Got a detention."

"I think you just set a record. Your first day at Hogwarts, and you've already got one?"

"There are too many rules!" Dom sighed in exasperation. "All I was trying to do was hex a Slytherin!" The fifth year smiled down at his little cousin. She had always been one to break the rules.

"Come on. It can't be that bad!" Dom gave a weak smile.

"Yeah, it's not. It's just what Mum and Dad'll say." she pulled out a piece of parchment. "I promised to write as soon as I got a detention."

Her older sister Victoire climbed through the portrait hole a few minutes later. She spotted the parchment in her sister's hand.

"Why am I not surprised?"

* * *

**This was written for the Connect the Weasleys Challenge. There are more to come!**


	3. Confused

**Teddy and Louis**

**Confused**

* * *

Louis looked up from his perch on the stairs. His cousin Teddy was sitting in the living room with Victoire, laughing. Dominique was in there as well. In fact, half the family were there. Uncle Harry and his kids, Uncle Ron and his kids, Uncle Percy, yeah you get the picture.

His parents, Bill and Fleur were out in the kitchen, with the other adults. Louis caught sight of Teddy and Victoire snogging. He looked away in disgust. Why were grown ups so confusing? The were about to go back to Hogwarts, and they spent their time snogging? Ugh.

The evening passed by. Uncles Harry, Ron, Percy and George had gone home, taking their kids with them. Louis also found it confusing that James, who usually ignored him at school, had spoken to him readily. A shadow fell over him.

"Why have you been out here all night?" asked Teddy, his hair turning dark green.

"Nothing better to do. Watching the cars go by is better that watching you and my sister snogging, hard as it is to believe." Teddy shook his head and laughed. His little cousin was confusing.

"Teddy! Are you coming back down?" Victoire's voice chimed up the stairs.

"Of course!" he lowered his voice to Louis "Girls aren't as bad as you think. One day, you'll understand."

Louis stared after his cousin. He was confused.

* * *

**So that's another one! Please read and review!**


	4. Sorrow

**Teddy and Molly II**

**Sorrow**

* * *

Teddy walked into the kitchen. Then he almost jumped out of his skin. The whole family was round at Uncle Harry's and everyone was outside. Except for one.

The sixteen year old walked cautiously over to his little cousin. Molly rubbed her eyes.

"Teddy, I'm sad."

"About what?"

"My fish. It's dead."

"Ohhh." Teddy bit his lip. How could he reply to that?

"Why are you sad? Your hair's gone blue."

"Umm. Well Mol, sometimes when people mention dying, it reminds me of...stuff" Molly nodded with a frown.

"Is that what happened to your, you know, parents?" she whispered. Teddy nodded. He'd never been able to remember his parents, yet he still felt an overwhelming sorrow every time they were mentioned. Molly frowned. "Teddy, are you crying?" He turned to her.

"I'm not sure. I mean I never knew them, yet why do I start crying when they're mentioned? Sorry Mol." His eight year old cousin patted him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry. You'll feel better soon." She hopped of the counter. "Come and join in the party when you're ready."

A few minutes later, Teddy walked outside, smiling. It was surprising how much talking to an eight year old could help.

* * *

**Another one done! Written for the Connect the Weasleys Challenge, please read and review!**


	5. Mistake

**Teddy and Lucy**

**Mistake**

* * *

Teddy Lupin sighed as he looked around the room. It had been raining heavily. Uncle Percy and Auntie Audrey had gone out and left him babysitting Molly and Lucy. Mol was sitting with a book on the window sill, and he hadn't seen Lucy in a while.

"Stay there for a minute Mol. I'm going to find your sister." His ten year old cousin just nodded and made a noise of agreement. Teddy climbed the stairs. There was a light on in the room that Mol and Luce shared. He poked his head round the door, then recoiled. Lucy was sitting in the middle of a pile of feathers. The pillow cases were empty.

"Oh Luce, what have you done?" The nine year old looked around her and shrugged. Teddy rolled his eyes and waved his wand. The pillows sewed themselves back together and the feathers disappeared inside them. Lucy was looking down at them.

"It was an accident. I was angry because Molly never plays with me, and then I was sitting in the middle of a bunch of feathers. Teddy nodded, understanding.

"We all make mistakes. I'm guessing that was your first piece of magic." Realisation dawned on her face. She gave Teddy a hug round the middle and skipped downstairs.

"I did magic, I did magic, I did magic..." There was a tinkle of breaking china. Teddy raised an eyebrow and followed downstairs, cleaning the broken china as he went.

* * *

**Okay, so that one was a bit weird, but oh well. These are all written for the Connect the Weasleys challenge. Please Review!**


	6. Hope

**Teddy and Fred II**

**Hope**

* * *

Fred Weasley started to run away from the charms classroom. He had his knuckle stuffed in his mouth and was trying not to give himself away by laughing. He knew that his cousin Victoire would probably realise who was behind it and tell on him, but who cared about that?

"Fred Weasley, what are you doing?" came an amused voice. His cousin Teddy Lupin stepped out from behind a suit of armour. He had watched Fred trying to balance something on the door of the charms classroom, but he couldn't exactly see what. Fred darted behind the suit of armour opposite him.

Vic and her friend Sophie were chatting as they approached the door. Teddy looked over at Fred and raised an eyebrow. He nodded and shoved a fist in his mouth. Teddy slipped back behind the armour and watched as Vic pushed open the door...and gave a cry as two water balloons landed on her and Sophie's head. Sophie pulled out her wand and looked around cautiously as Vic shook her head.

"Who would do that?" then realisation dawned on her. "FRED!" Her cousin leapt out from behind the suit of armour and ran as fast as he could, with two angry girls after him. Teddy stepped out from behind his with a chuckle. He certainly took after his father.

"There's hope for you yet Fred Weasley."

* * *

**So, here is another one! I hope you enjoyed it! Please Review!**


	7. Hiding

**Teddy and Roxanne**

**Hiding**

* * *

Teddy wandered down the Charms corridor on the third floor. He had heard a squeak of terror as he turned the corridor and wondered who it was. He passed the suits of armour that he and Fred had hidden behind the other day. There was a pair of feet behind the one on the left. He paused and looked at them, wondering whether to say anything or not. Then they moved, bringing the person behind the armour out.

Roxanne gave a sigh of relief as she saw it was only Teddy. The fifth year looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"I thought you were Fred. I may or may not have borrowed a couple of his water balloons and accidently bewitched them to keep hitting him and then mending and refilling yesterday." she grinned. Teddy just shook his head. His hair had gone yellow.

"Well, I spotted you, so you should probably find a different hiding place." Teddy pointed out. Roxanne nodded and hopped out from behind the armour. "Did you know that your brother hid behind there the other day?" he asked.

Roxanne shook her head and started to run.

"Do you know any good hiding places?" she called after her.

"Try the room of requirement."

"Okay." he voice was faint now and he suspected that she was half-way there already.

* * *

**Another one! Please give your reviews! Thanks to those that have done already!**


	8. Clear Skies

**Teddy and Rose**

**Clear Skies**

* * *

Rose Weasley looked up from her book irritably as her cousin Teddy approached her.

"What?" she groaned.

"I was going to see if you wanted to come to the park with the rest of us? The adults want me to get you lot out from under their feet for a while."

Rose rolled her eyes.

"No. I'd rather stay here thank you." She went back to reading her book. Teddy turned to leave her, then decided that he may as well try to persuade her.

"Come on Rosie. Look at the clear sky!" she groaned and tried to carry on reading. Teddy didn't bother walking away. "It's hardly ever clear in England!" he continued. "We have to make the most of it!" He looked down to see that she wasn't sitting there any more. He looked around, before spotting her on the window ledge.

"Accio book." Her book shot into his hand. Rose came running for it. Teddy held it high up, out of her reach. Rose jumped, trying to get it.

"Give me my book!" Teddy shook his head.

"You're coming with us. Then I'll get Auntie Hermione to give you it back. Understood?" Rose stood and pouted, before shrugging and turning away. Teddy heard the door slam. He gave Hermione the book and ran after his cousin. The second he was out of the door, he turned back again. The whole line of cousins were running back for shelter.

The sky wasn't clear anymore.

* * *

**There is another one! Thanks for the reviews guys, I really appreciate them! Also, if you read these, then please, please review to those of you who haven't!**


	9. Words

**Okay, so I haven't exactly explained this, but at the end of this collection, there are going to be ****_78_****, ****_yes 78 one-shots_****, each of them looking at a different pair of Weasley grandchildren relations. There had been a prompt assigned to each pair, so that is the word at the beginning of the one-shot. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Teddy and Hugo**

**Words**

* * *

Teddy flopped down on the sofa. He was exhausted. Looking after seven of the Weasley grandkids was hard going. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny had decided to go out at the last minute, and hadn't had time to find a baby sitter. So yet again, he, Teddy Lupin, had been roped into watching over them.

James, Al and Rose were out in the kitchen, making an evil concoction of Apple Juice, Coke, Lemonade and any other drink that they could find. Teddy had been forced to try a bit (Literally, forced. Al had tied him to a chair and refused to untie him until he'd had a mouthful.) It wasn't good.

Lily and Hugo were pouring over a book that they had found. It looked as though it might belong to Hermione. Teddy dragged himself over to them.

"There are too many words." Hugo informed him grumpily. Lily nodded in agreement. Teddy took the book from him. He realised that the book was definitely Hermione's.

"Do you two..er...understand any of this?" Hugo and Lily shook their heads. Teddy let out a sigh of relief.

"Lily! Can you try this for us?" Al's voice floated from the kitchen. Lily picked herself up and went over to the kitchen door. She was immediately tackled by her brothers, and forced into a chair. Teddy left them to it.

"So? Are you going to tell me what the book is about?" Hugo asked.

"It's your mother's."

"Ah. In that case, I don't want to know."

* * *

**I really liked writing this one! It was fun! Please review!**


	10. Trouble

**Teddy and James**

**Trouble**

* * *

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!" bellowed Teddy up the Gryffindor tower. "GET YOUR BACKSIDE DOWN HERE!"

His cousin slid down the bannister and came to a halt in front of the Prefect.

"Yes, Teddy?" He looked the picture of innocence, hair messed up and wide blue eyes. "What's wrong?" His cousin towered over him, yet the first year did not show a hint of fear.

"I'll tell you what's wrong. Professor McGonagall just came to find me, to get me to tell you, that you have gotten yourself detentions up till Christmas. Why?"

The wide blue eyes narrowed suddenly. James glared up at his cousin.

"It's none of your business why. Now go away and leave me alone." He turned to go up the stairs. Teddy caught hold of the back of his robes. He lead the troublemaker up to the landing outside the boy's dormitories.

"What did you do? Normally I wouldn't care, but how she said it wasn't right. James?" His cousin looked down.

"I may have pulled off a prank that went a little too far..." he muttered. Teddy rolled his eyes. His hair turned a deep indigo colour.

"What did you do?" he asked gently.

"You know the Scamander twins? Lorcan and Lysander? Well, Lysander is always awful to us. Me and Fred, I mean. His twin is the complete opposite, thank the lord. But, I decided to play a prank on him. It ended up with him in the hospital wing...It was an accident Teddy, I swear!"

Teddy let out a breath. He really didn't want to know what 'prank' his cousin had tried to pull off. But now he understood why he hadn't wanted to admit why he had gotten himself detention.

"Okay. You should go and say sorry. Did Fred help with it?" James nodded slowly.

"Take him too. Okay?"

"Okay." Teddy watched him walk away, as though the weight of the world had been rolled off his shoulders.

"Him and Fred are going to go down in history." he thought. "I'm just not sure what for."

* * *

**Okay, so a little weird, but we all need some weirdness in life right? Anyways, please review!**


	11. Stumble

**Teddy and Al**

**Stumble**

* * *

"Okay, this is just taking the mick. You want me to babysit, yet again?" Teddy asked incredulously. Harry and Ginny nodded.

"This time we'll pay you." Harry offered. Teddy's hair went Weasley orange as he considered.

"Fine. But this time, no evil tasting drinks, okay?" he glared at Al and James who's grins said otherwise. Lily was clinging to the bannisters like a monkey.

"Thanks Teddy." whispered Ginny as they left. Teddy looked at the three kids warily. James had disappeared into the kitchen. Al grabbed hold of Teddy's hand and dragged him into the kitchen. He stumbled over a couple of shoes and fell flat on his face. Teddy pulled him up.

"You okay?" Al nodded and carried on dragging him into the kitchen. There, at the table, was the biggest cake Teddy had ever seen. He looked over at James, who was wiping crumbs from his mouth.

"You've been at the cake, haven't you?" James froze and slipped out of the door. Al turned the cake around. Sure enough, there was a hand shaped chunk of cake missing. Both cousins rolled their eyes. Lily came running through the door.

"Have you seen it?"

"Yes Lil, thanks." The young girl grinned and ran off. Al looked up at his cousin.

"Want a cuppa with it?"

"Thought you'd never ask."

* * *

**Here is yet another one! Please review!**


	12. Spiderweb

**Teddy and Lily**

**Spider Web**

* * *

Teddy sighed as he looked around the park. All of his cousins were there. _All_ of them. That meant that Victoire, Dominique, Louis, Molly, Lucy, Fred, Roxanne, Rose, Hugo, James, Al and Lily had taken over the roundabout, swings and everything else. The rest of the neighbourhood kids had abandoned hope of managing to get on anything, and had gone home.

Teddy wandered round the park. Victoire and Dom were chatting on the swings. Louis, James and Fred were spinning on the roundabout. It was making an ominous creaking noise. Al, Rose and Molly had decided to see who could stay on the monkey bars the longest, without being shoved off by the others. Molly had lost. There was a furious kicking fight going on between the other two.

The other four were hiding in the trees. Teddy could see Hugo's red hair up a tree from the other side of the park. He could also see Roxanne in the tree next to him. Lucy was walking round and round the same tree, looking for them.

Suddenly, Lily came tearing out from between two trees. She ran up to Teddy.

"Teddy, Teddy! I just found something! Come and see it!" She caught hold of his hand and dragged him into the trees. "There!" She pointed to a holly bush, clinging to it was a spiders web.

Teddy had to admit, it was a pretty one. There were drops of water from the downpour that morning clinging to it. Lily was staring at it, as though she had never seen anything more beautiful.

"What is it?" she asked. He hesitated. If she was anything like Ron, then she would probably run screaming. He decided to chance it.

"It's a Spider's web."

"It's beautiful. Why does Uncle Ron not like them?"

"Who knows?" Lily looked at it for another couple of seconds, before running off. He heard Al's yell of triumph as he finally managed to knock Rose down. Teddy rolled his eyes. He felt like he was doing that a lot lately. Oh well. He took one last look at the spider's web. A couple of seconds later, there was a tiny white tattoo on the inside of his wrist.

* * *

**I know the whole tattoo thing is a bit random, but he wanted to remember how beautiful it looked. Anyways, please review!**


	13. Fireworks

**Finally! I finished Teddy's one-shots. On to Victoire!**

* * *

**Victoire and Dominique**

**Fireworks**

* * *

Dominique Weasley sat by a tiny blue flame she had conjured. It was bonfire night and the whole of Hogwarts were watching the fireworks being set off by McGonagall and the other teachers.. She gave a slight smile. Professor Longbottom had set off one earlier in the corridor accidently.

The wooden door behind her creaked open. Victoire stepped in.

"Bonjour Dominique." she murmured. Dom looked up at her.

"You know I hate French."

"Sorry. Aren't the fireworks beautiful?"

"Yeah. I suppose." She hugged her knees and frowned at the flame. A couple of Gryffindor boys looked over at them. One of them winked at Vic and the other one whistled. Dom stood up.

"I'm going back to the dormitory."

"Why?" Her older sister looked up in surprise. Dom shifted her weight to the other foot.

"People always notice you. Only you. When I'm next to you, then I fade into the background." She looked up at her sister, expecting to see anger or sorrow. Instead she saw understanding.

"Dom, I'm your big sister. That's hard for you. But we're both part Veela. One-eighth to be exact. Louis too. Of course you get noticed. You just haven't realised yet." Dom let out a huff. She should have expected that.

"But-"

"No buts. You didn't see those boys eyeing you up on Halloween."

Dom raised an eyebrow at her sister.

"Really?" Her sister's nod confirmed it. She sat back down next to Victoire. The weight of the world had been rolled off her shoulders.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! IF YOU READ THIS, THEN PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. Help

**Victoire and Louis**

**Help**

* * *

Louis was still sitting on the stairs. He was still confused. Teddy had left a while ago and Dom had gone to bed. He let his eyes shut as he leaned back against the wall. Fleur and Bill had gone to bed a while back as well. Only he and Vic were up.

He could hear her humming as she finished her homework for the Christmas holiday. He groaned. That was the one thing she couldn't do. She couldn't hum or sing. She was tone deaf. He kept his eyes shut. Gradually, her humming quietened, lulling him to sleep.

Louis had a bizarre dream. Teddy and Vic were snogging and he was being forced to watch. The more he tried to turn away, the more he was forced. Then they disappeared and a girl appeared in front of him. He recognised her. It was Lexi Moon. She was in his year at Hogwarts. And she was coming towards him, closer and closer...He awoke with a start. He understood what Teddy had said now.

The start caused him to loose his balance from where he was on the stairs. He went tumbling down and landed with a thud in the hallway. He groaned. His whole body ached and he didn't want to move in case he'd broken something.

"Vic? Victoire?" he managed to whisper. There was no answer. "Victoire! Help! Please!" he managed to whisper a bit louder. She appeared in the living room door way.

"Oh Louis." she knelt down beside him. She looked over him. "What did you do?" He explained briefly, leaving out the dream and Lexi. She nodded and went to fetch Fleur. Their mother did know a bit about first aid. He was alright. Apart from his right leg. A couple of X-rays later proved it was broken. Typical.

A week later at home, it was just him and Vic in the living room.

"Vic?"

"Hm?"

"Thanks."

* * *

**So, what do you think? Please, please review and tell me, I will read anything and take it on board!**


	15. Be Prepared

**Victoire and Molly**

**Be prepared**

* * *

Molly Weasley the second sat on the window ledge of her bedroom, staring out across the fields behind her house. It was the last day of the holidays, and she was starting Hogwarts the next day.

There was a tap on the door.

"Come in."

Her cousin Victoire sidled in, holding a couple of objects.

"Here you go. I thought these might be useful for you." Molly looked up and took the things. There was a quill, a pot of ink and a pack of exploding snap cards.

"You need to be prepared." her cousin said quietly. "It's going to be quite a shock, going to Hogwarts. You get a lot more homework for one thing and..." Victoire rambled on. Molly zoned out. She just nodded along and went over to her trunk. She slipped the quill and ink inside it, along with the Exploding Snap cards.

"Molly?" asked Victoire suddenly.

"Yes?"

"Did you listen to a word I just said?"

"Umm..." Molly looked down guiltily.

"This is what I mean. You need to listen to your teachers and people..." Molly zoned out again. She knew all this, she didn't need her cousin to tell her all of it again.

"Victoire?"

"Yes?"

"Did you go on about this to Al and Rose? They're starting as well you know." Victoire looked out of the window, before saying.

"I should probably leave you to pack."

"I'm guessing that's a no then." Molly rolled her eyes behind her cousin's head as she left. Honestly. From the way Vic treated her, you'd think she was three years old.

* * *

**So a pair that don't get on so well...In this one Vic is 17, going into her last year at Hogwarts, and Molly is 11, going into her first year. Please Review!**


	16. Diary

**Victoire and Lucy**

**Diary **

* * *

Lucy Weasley decided that she was tired.

"I'm going to bed." She announced. Her father looked up and smiled.

"Okay Luce." She ran up the stairs and leapt onto her bed. Her diary was there, on the bedside, waiting for her. She sighed happily and picked it up. A few minutes later, she was happily scribbling away. There was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?"

"Victoire." Lucy looked down at what she had written and snapped it shut.

"Come in."

Victoire opened the door and came to perch on the end of the bed.

"Uncle Percy sent me up to check on you." She spotted the book in Lucy's lap. "You keep a diary?"

"Yes." Lucy eyed her cousin suspiciously. "And you can't read it." Victoire gave a light laugh.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Lucy settled back down.

"Well in that case you can stay. I need to finish this off." Victoire smiled as her little cousin scribbled something else down. Then, to her surprise, Lucy held out the book. "Read it."

_Today I wrote this with the bestest cousin in the worlde Victoire sitting on the ende of my bedd._

* * *

**In this one, Lucy is six and Victoire is 14. Please Review!**


	17. Heartache

**Victoire and Fred II**

**Heartache**

* * *

Victoire sank down onto the bottom stair. She had her head in her hands and was crying her eyes out. She had seen him. Teddy. He had been kissing a different girl, one of the far flung Weasley relations. He'd never noticed her, only as a friend.

There was a movement at the top of the stairs. She turned to see Fred looking down at her. He slid down the bannister to come to a rest next to his sixteen year old cousin.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Why do you care?"

"You're crying."

"Oh, well noticed."

He rolled his eyes. He wasn't going to get anything out of her when she was in this state. He sat down on the step next to her in silence. Eventually, she sniffed and whispered.

"It's Teddy. I saw him kissing someone else."

"Oh." they sat in silence for a few more minutes, then "If it makes you feel any better, the same thing just happened to me."

Victoire sat up straighter and smiled slightly through her tears.

"Who?"

"Oh, just someone..." She snorted. Fred was going red. Almost as red as his hair. "Did you know your brother is a git?"

Victoire smiled to herself.

"It was him and Lexi, wasn't it?"

"Ummmm..."

* * *

**Fred is eleven and Vic is sixteen. It's an odd combination. Also, Lexi is my character, just thought I'd put her in there for the fun of it. Please review!**


	18. Study

**Victoire and Roxanne**

**Study**

* * *

Roxanne sat at the desk in her room and groaned. She had her OWLs this year and the revision was HARD. The quill in her hand was stationary and all she had written on her essay was her name. How was she supposed to know the properties of Obsidian when melted into a substance?

The quill was laid down and she stared out of the window.

Her cousin Victoire had been around earlier. She could have helped with it. Or Auntie Hermione. But Victoire would probably have helped more.

Roxanne twisted her black hair around her finger. She couldn't help wondering what it was like to be smart like Vic. She had been top of the class, head girl, prefect, everything.

There was a lot to live up to.

* * *

**So this one only had one of the characters in it, but thinking about the other. Did it work? Please REVIEW!**


	19. Numb

**Victoire and Rose**

**Numb**

* * *

Rose stared down at the place where the boggart had been. Tears were starting to roll down her cheeks. Her cousin Victoire put an arm round her.

"It's alright...it's alright..." she murmured. She was kidding herself. She felt numb. So that was Rose's boggart. She couldn't figure out how to feel.

Rose was sobbing quietly to herself.

"Why didn't you mention it to us?" whispered Victoire.

"They'd have thought I was stupid, teased me."

"Of course they wouldn't!" Rose looked at her cousin reproachfully.

"Hugo? Al? James? Yeah, they wouldn't have teased me at all." Victoire considered, before giving a weak smile. It was definitely an odd boggart. Rose didn't even like the guy.

"Rose?"

"Yeah?"

"Why him?" Rose looked down, going painfully red.

"I've got homework to do, see you later." She fled. Victoire looked at the spot where the corpse had been. Rose and Scorpius? She must be dreaming.

* * *

**It took a while to figure out Rose's boggart, but I think it sort of fitted. Anyways, please REVIEW!**


	20. Nostalgia

**Victoire and Hugo**

**Nostalgia**

* * *

Hugo gave a slight sigh as he leaned his head against the window on the landing. His cousins and family were downstairs dancing away.

It was Christmas Eve, yet he felt like he didn't belong. He smiled wistfully as he imagined Hogwarts, standing alone in the middle of nowhere.

That was where he belonged.

He felt homesick for school. There was a movement at the bottom of the stairs. he glanced down. It was Victoire. She gave a huff as she approached him.

"Why is it, that every time I go to sit on the stairs, one of you is here?" She muttered. Hugo gave a weak smile. His cousin was nine years older than him, yet she still made time for all of them.

"What's up?" she said. Hugo made a face.

"Have you ever felt homesick for school?" he muttered. She looked out of the window thoughtfully.

"I used to." She looked at him. "But coming home every once in a while does you good!" He rolled her eyes as she continued. "Imagine if you were stuck there year in, year out, with nobody to talk to in the summer and no family to come home to!" She looked at him. He gave a huff.

"I'd like that. I like a bit of peace every now and then." Victoire gave up. "You're weird Hugo."

"That makes two of us."

* * *

**Victoire finds her younger cousins a little difficult sometimes, hm? Please REVIEW!**


	21. Afterlife

**Victoire and James**

**Afterlife**

* * *

Victoire Weasley yawned as she started to make her way back up to the dormitory. It had been a long night and the common room was practically empty.

Except for one.

Her second year cousin James was staring into the fire broodingly. She turned back down the stairs towards him.

"What are you still doing up?" she asked gently. He glanced up at her.

"Oh, I was just wondering..." he broke off and shook his head. Victoire frowned and perched on the chair next to him.

"What?"

"What happens when you die? Is there an afterlife or something? Can you get to it?"

"Um, I don't know..." Victoire eyed him warily. "Why?"

"I was wondering. I've heard a lot about Dad's dad, the one he named me after, and I wanted to speak to him." Victoire gave a smile.

"I don't think that'll be possible James."

"Why not?" He pouted.

"Well, first off, you've got to be dead..." She saw him glance at the window, considering.

"Don't even think about it." She warned. He grinned at her.

"I was joking." he gave a chuckle and started up the stairs to his dormitory. "Thanks Victoire!" he called after his shoulder.

"No worries." she murmured back, staring into the fire.

* * *

**This is a rare moment. James Sirius Potter, being serious. Talking normally. And not cracking a joke...maybe he had some funny pumpkin juice. **

**Oh yeah, disclaimer for all of the chapters, seeing as I forgot to put it on all the others, the characters and settings all belong to J.K Rowling.**

**If you read this, then Please Review! I will read anything!**


	22. Wishing

**Victoire and Albus**

**Wishing**

* * *

Albus sat down at the edge of the room. He frowned. Something wasn't right. He counted all the people in the room. He didn't want to be here, it was to crowded. When had his mum and dad ever liked loud parties anyway?

His eyes widened. Victoire had slipped off unnoticed. He spotted a shadow in the kitchen. He crept towards it. She was leaning against the door frame, staring out into the night. He went to join her.

"Hey." He whispered. She turned to look at him.

"Hey." She turned back to the night. There were stars twinkling at them, as though they knew something that they didn't. He wrinkled his nose at them. Victoire saw this out of the corner of her eye. She smiled. She wished that she could just go back and dance, but it was too much. Too much noise, rowdiness.

From the other side of the door frame, Al was wishing the same. A shooting star fell from the sky. They both gaped at it, before Al muttered.

"Wish upon a shooting star. It's a bit late now." He rolled his eyes. Victoire silently wished for something else. A fork of lightning flashed across the sky. They looked at each other as a rumble of thunder boomed in its wake.

The younger kids screamed and hid under stuff. The power suddenly cut out. There were a few whispers of "Lumos" from the adults. Al grinned.

"So the saying is true!"

"What saying?"

"_Be careful what you wish for."_

* * *

**That saying is very true. Especially if you just wanted the music to be turned off...Maybe that wasn't such a good idea...**

**PLEASE REVIEW, I DON'T CARE HOW LONG OR SHORT THEY ARE EITHER!**


	23. Return

**Victoire and Lily**

**Return**

* * *

"Don't worry, I'll be back." Victoire pulled Lily's hand away from her face. "I'll be back before you know it!" Lily nodded and sniffed.

"But I'll miss you!"

"Don't worry. I will return." Victoire took her cousins face in her hands and looked her straight in the eye. "It's only for six months and I'll only be in France. All you have to do is send me an owl, okay?"

Lily nodded and smiled. Then her face fell.

"I don't have my own owl yet!" she mumbled.

"Borrow Al's. Say I gave you permission, okay?" Victoire's lips were twitching as she tried not to smile. She had just finished her last year at Hogwarts and was going to stay with her Aunt Gabrielle for a few months. She gave her youngest cousin a hug. Al and James were standing a little way off, not sure what to do. They were on platform 7 and 1/2 waiting for the train.

"Come here!" she beckoned them into a hug. They went over, James more reluctantly than his younger brother.

"You be good now, okay?" The train pulled in. Teddy tapped her on the shoulder.

"Coming?" She smiled up at him.

"Of course. Bye!" she grinned at all of her cousins that had come to see her off. Lily looked up at her worriedly.

"You'll be okay?" she asked, lip trembling.

"Always." She boarded the train and leaned out of the window to wave to them. As the train began to pull out of the station, she called:

"Al? I told Lily she could borrow your owl to write letters to me! Thanks!" The train was too far away for him to argue now, so he just stood gaping after her.

"Thanks a lot Lil." he grumbled.

"You're welcome!" she flashed him a sweet smile.

* * *

**Lily is a lot younger than her cousin, so it seemed right that she should be worried about her. She would be about ten in this, and Victoire would be eighteen, having just finished her last year at Hogwarts. Please Review!**


	24. Beautiful

**Finally! On to Dominique's one shots!**

* * *

**Dominique and Louis**

**Beautiful**

* * *

"Louis?" Dom called. She could hear him playing music at full volume. She huffed and banged on the door. "LOUIS!"

The music cut off abruptly. The door creaked open slightly.

"What?" He gave her a look.

"I need your opinion on something." She gestured to her room. He rolled his eyes, stepped out of his room and followed her. There were two dresses laying on the bed.

"Yes?" He looked at her suspiciously.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Dom turned slowly to face him, a look of disbelief on her face.

"Are you being deliberately stupid?"

"Oh, I am mortally offended..." He staggered backwards, pretending to be hurt. She kicked him in the shin.

"OW! Now, that one did hurt!" he swore under his breath in French.

"Answer my question. Which one do you prefer?" Dom ignored the cursing coming from her younger brother's mouth.

"They both look nice!" He shrugged. Dom looked at him pleadingly. He looked at the dresses a bit closer. One of the was black and clingy, whilst the other one was pink and fluffy. He looked at them again, before turning to her wardrobe and pulling something else out.

"Here." He handed her the dress that she had forgotten was there. Her expression was unreadable. Then she beamed and gave him a hug round the middle (he was a lot taller than her, despite being younger).

"Thank you! I forgot all about this!" She danced around holding it to her. It was green, with three quarter sleeves and had a long skirt.

It was quite old (It had been their mother's) yet it was still in perfect condition. She disappeared for a couple of minutes, before emerging back on to the landing.

"What do you think?" Louis turned and his jaw dropped. His sister looked stunning. She looked beautiful. Her copper locks were tumbling down her back and they went amazingly with the deep green of the dress. He just nodded, open mouthed.

She hugged him.

"Thank you!"

* * *

**Dom is in her fourth year and Louis is in his second year. They are home for the Christmas holidays and there is going to be a family ball. Reviews are always welcome!**


	25. Unforeseen

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**Dominique and Molly**

**Unforeseen**

* * *

Dominique Weasley stormed into the Gryffindor common room with a scowl. Her cousin Molly looked up from her book and smirked.

"What have you done?"

"Nothing." Dom flopped into the only available chair which happened to be next to her. A couple of people looked up in amusement. There were often sparks flying between the two. Mol raised her eyebrows at her. _"Nothing." _she repeated. Molly snorted.

"I'll believe that when I see it."

"Get lost." Dom muttered. Molly rolled her eyes and said in a softer tone.

"What's wrong?"

"I got a detention on the day of the Gryffindor versus Slytherin match. I can't play. Happy?" Molly stiffened.

"It was unforeseen Dom." Dom gave her cousin a glare.

"Mol?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

* * *

**A pair that don't get on so well...Molly is a pretty law abiding student, whereas Dom is in trouble every day of the week...Please Review!**


	26. Apple

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**Dominique and Lucy**

**Apple**

* * *

Lucy sat in the kitchen of The Burrow. Her tongue was sticking out from between her teeth as she sketched what was on the table in front of her. It was taking a long time.

Dom walked into the kitchen and looked at her six-year-old cousin. A smirk formed at the corner of her mouth. She reached down and plucked the apple from the table. Lucy looked up.

"Hey! That's mine!" She exclaimed. Dom ignored her cousin leaping around in front of her and took a bite out of it. Lucy sat back down on her chair, lip trembling. Her cousin was a big meanie.

Dom skirted round the table to see what Lucy was doing. Her jaw dropped. The sketch was good. Her eyes travelled from the apple, to the drawing and back again. She placed the apple back where she had found it, before sidling out of the room.

Lucy picked up her pencil and tilted her head to the side. the she erased part of the drawing. When Dom next saw the sketch, it had a bite out of it.

* * *

**Lucy is the family artist, even though she is so young. Dom is always in trouble for something, though her heart is in the right place. Lucy is six in this and Dom is twelve. Please Review!**


	27. Punctual

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**Dominique and Fred II**

**Punctual**

* * *

"FRED! Get your backside down here now!" Dom yelled up the stairs to her cousin. He looked over the balcony in the Gryffindor common room at her.

"Yes, dear cousin?" She gave him a look that could kill. His partner in crime, James, was sitting by the fire laughing. Almost the whole of the Weasley-Potter clan were watching, hiding grins behind their hands. Louis smirked at Fred who was still looking down from the balcony.

Dom started up the stairs towards him. Al and Rose were laughing behind their hands. Fred waited for her to get there, before sliding down the bannisters.

She gave a yell of frustration and he leapt about the common room, her chasing after. Then she pulled out her wand and muttered a couple of well chosen words.

"Petrificus Totalus." He fell flat on his face, under the full body bind curse. "Finally. Now aren't we forgetting something?" He gave her a quizzical look with his eyes.

She leant down and muttered "That detention you had?" His eyes widened and she took the curse off him. He shot out of the common room portrait hole like a thousand dogs were after him.

"When are you ever going to learn to be punctual?" She muttered.

* * *

**A teacher has sent Dom to find her cousin and tell him to turn up to the detention he got. Obviously he had forgotten all about it...Typical. Please Review!**


	28. Broken Wings

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I am not J.K Rowling, so I own ****_nothing._**

* * *

**Dominique and Roxanne**

**Broken Wings**

* * *

Roxanne pushed her dark hair away from her eyes and looked down at the owl. It had collapsed the second it got through the window. She managed to get the letter away from his legs, before realising that his wings was all ruffled and sticking out weirdly.

She carried him downstairs to the kitchen, where Dominique was sitting at the table, playing wizards chess against Hugo. He was winning.

"Dom?" Roxanne's voice cracked slightly. "This owl. His wing's broken." Dom got up and put her arm around her favourite cousin.

"We'll finish the game later, Hue. Come on Rox, let's see what we can do." Dom led her to the room she was staying in. She gently laid the owl on her desk and got to work. Though she was trouble at school, her favourite class was still Care of Magical Creatures.

After about half an hour, she stood the bird up. He hopped about, before fluttering over to Roxanne's outstretched arm. She stroked his head lightly, before going to hug her cousin.

"Thank you." she whispered. Dom stroked her hair.

"It's alright. Now, I'd better get back to Hugo, he'll be wondering where I am." She turned and left. Roxanne went back upstairs to her room. The letter was laying on her pillow.

She opened it and read.

'Dear Miss Weasley

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.'

* * *

**Roxanne got her Hogwarts acceptance letter! Also, Dom's favourite cousin is Roxanne, so she is the one that she is usually the most patient with. **

**Roxanne is eleven, Dom is seventeen and Hugo is also eleven.**


	29. Heartbeat

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

* * *

**Dominique and Rose**

**Heartbeat**

* * *

There was the space of a heartbeat, before the two cousins faced each other, wands out. It was the Christmas holidays and the pair of them had decided to stay at Hogwarts. All of the other Weasleys and Potters had gone home. They had to whole common room to themselves.

Dom was trying to teach her second year cousin how to perform a summoning charm. Rose was getting better at it. She had managed to summon the dictionary that Dom was holding three times running now. She was getting bored.

A smile crept round the edges of Rose's mouth.

"Dom?"

"Yes?"

"I challenge you to a duel." She grinned. The cousins were pretty evenly matched. Dom was one of the worst in her class and Rose was the top of her year.

"I'll take you up on that."

The duel was long one. They stood facing each other, before Dom sent a jelly legs jinx at Rose, who blocked it and sent a stunning spell her way. It was like a dance, each one gaining on the other, only to fall back again as the other advanced.

Dom suddenly fell backwards as Rose shattered her shielding charm with a full body bind curse. She fell onto something stone and hit her head. Hard. The world went black around her.

* * *

She woke up to see Rose sitting by her bedside, along with Louis. Dom looked at him. He went home for the holidays didn't he? Realisation dawned on her face.

"How long have I been out for?"

"Two weeks." Rose whispered. She had been crying.

"I'll go tell the nurse you're alright." muttered Louis. He was very pale. As he got up, Rose scooted closer.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered.

"No harm done." Dom smiled.

"You were barely breathing. All I could hear was your heartbeat."

Dom smiled at her cousin.

"Come here." She pulled her into a hug. "Next time, let's not duel in the common room, eh?"

* * *

**A little accident, but they are common at Hogwarts are they not? Dom is in her sixth year and Rose is in her third year. Louis would be in his fourth year. Please Review!**


	30. Daybreak

**Disclaimer, I own nothing, ****_yet again..._**

* * *

**Dominique and Hugo**

**Daybreak**

* * *

Dominique sat, looking up at the sky from her perch in the tree. She had been sitting there since daybreak. She could see another Weasley cousin sitting in the tree across from her, they had been there since before she had gotten up.

The red hair was distinctive. That ruled out Louis, Victoire, Roxanne, James, Al and Molly. She was pretty sure it was one of the boys as well. That left Fred and Hugo.

She looked hard at the person, trying to decide between the two, when she heard someone yelling at Fred in the house. That meant it was Hugo.

She dropped down from her perch on a branch and scrambled up the tree he was sitting in. He had a blanket pulled around him, and looked ready to drop off.

"Why are you up here?" she asked. He looked round at her.

"I came out to watch the sun rise." Dom understood. He was one of the quieter cousins, who would do something like that.

"Oh. Okay. Mind if I join you?" He shrugged, so she hauled herself on the branch next to him. they sat in silence. It wasn't awkward though. It was companionable.

* * *

**These cousins don't really talk to each other much, unless they're playing Wizards Chess. Hugo is eleven and Dom is seventeen.**


	31. Happy Birthday

**Disclaimer, I own nothing, yet again! Also, thanks for all the Reviews that I have had so far, they really help!**

* * *

**Dominique and James**

**Happy Birthday**

* * *

Dominique Weasley snuck into the Hospital Wing holding her breath. She couldn't be seen. Madam Pomfrey was bustling about on the other side of the wing, sorting out Fred. Dom grinned to herself. He hadn't been hurt too badly.

It was James she was here to see. She slipped into his quarters, with the curtain drawn around them. His eyes lit up when he spotted her.

"Dom!" He whispered gratefully. "I thought you weren't coming!"

"Well I'm here now. Keep your voice down. I brought you something." She held out a packet of chocolate frogs. His face lit up some more.

"Thanks Dom!" She grinned down at her little cousin.

"No worries. Now I need to get out of here." She turned to go and managed to slip past the curtains surrounding the bed. He settled down again. "Happy Birthday." She stepped out of the curtains and went white. Madam Pomfrey was glaring at her.

"Oh dear. We are in trouble aren't we?"

* * *

**Dom is fifth year, James is second year. These two and Fred get on well because of their love of pranks and tricks. Please Review!**


	32. Protection

**Disclaimer, I own nothing and thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

**Dominique and Albus**

**Protection**

* * *

Al just wanted to throw his arms out and protect his cousin. He couldn't though. She was surrounded by the Slytherins, jeering at her, taunting her.

All of the Weasley-Potter cousins were trying to get to her, but were being repeatedly forced back by the Slytherins. Fred was already out cold, Lily had twisted her arm and Rose was doubled over in pain. The others were still fighting.

Out of the corner of his eye, Al saw James and Hugo get flung backwards across the corridor. The was a nasty crack as they landed. Dom was in the middle of the mob, backing away from the other seventh years.

They had grabbed her wand and thrown it down the corridor. The Slytherin that Al was duelling was a sixth year and so should have been much more skilled, yet he was fighting a losing battle.

A stray stunner came ricocheting towards them from Roxanne. Al ducked and it hit the Sixth year. He sighed with relief and managed to edge around the mob. Dom was standing in the middle, watching in horror. They were throwing every curse they could at her.

What puzzled Al was how they were all bouncing away from her. She didn't have her wand. Then he spotted Louis a little way down the corridor, concentrating on holding up the protection charm. Al held out his wand and started to help.

Lucy and Molly fell to the ground as they got hit by stunners. Al saw a streak of green miss Louis by inches. One of the Slytherins had spotted him.

"Louis!" called out Dominique from the middle. He looked up and darted away from the green streak heading towards him. Al took up the protection charm.

The Slytherins had it in for the whole family. Ever since they had won the Quidditch cup and Dom had made that spectacular save that had stopped them from winning. It was pathetic really. Now it had resulted in this.

"AL!" came a yell from nowhere. He span round to see a jet of blue light coming at him. He tried to dodge. Too late. He felt his body hit the ground with a thud.

* * *

The next time he woke, he was in the hospital wing. Two worried faces were peering over him. He gave a slight smile. His siblings sighed in relief.

"What happened?" He asked. James and Lily looked at each other.

"Everyone's alright mate." Said his brother. "Fred woke up yesterday and they reckon Rose and Hugo will live. Molly and Lucy were just stunned. We managed to take down that one who was firing killing curses all over the place."

Al sighed in relief. The curtain was pulled back and Dom stepped in. James and Lily smiled at her and left.

"Thank you." she whispered. Her eyes were red, as though she'd been crying. "You managed to keep up the protection charm. The teachers arrived just as they got you."

"It's fine Dom. Really, it is." She gave him a wan smile.

"Let's just hope that Albus Severus will always be there to help his cousins."

"Don't worry. I will be."

* * *

**So? Is this one alright? It's a lot longer than what I usually write, but the idea came and I had to write it up. This features most of the Potter-Weasley clan, so here are their years:**

**First year-Lily, Hugo, Lucy and Roxanne**

**Third Year-Al, Rose and Molly**

**Fourth Year-James and Fred**

**Fifth year-Louis**

**Seventh year-Dom**

**Please Review!**


	33. Lies

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling. Thanks to all the lovely people who have reviewed!**

* * *

**Dominique and Lily**

**Lies**

* * *

Lily Potter sat on the front steps to Hogwarts, biting her lip. She had her Transfiguration homework due in next lesson, and she had forgotten to do it. She was coming up with an excuse.

"The owl ate it? No, she won't fall for that...um..." She was muttering to herself. She wished Hugo could have reminded her yesterday, not ten minutes ago. A shadow fell across her.

Dominique Weasley was standing in front of her, smiling down at her younger cousin.

"What's up?" Lily gave a sigh.

"I've forgotten my homework. I need a good excuse to get the Professor Chang off my back." Dom listened and pretended to look shocked.

"Lily Potter, you know you shouldn't tell lies." Her cousin gave her a look.

"Dom, I'm serious! If she gives me a detention, then I won't be able to steal from the kitchens tonight!"

Her older cousin tilted her head to one side, considering. Her eyes lit up.

"How bout this?" She leant close and whispered something in Lily's ear. The first year grinned and bolted upright as the bell went.

"Thanks Dom!" she called over her shoulder as she sprinted off. Shaking her head, the seventh year turned to go to her Charms class.

"We all know one must not tell lies, Lily." She muttered. She had heard those words before from Uncle Harry. They were so true.

* * *

**I hope you like it! Lily is in her first year and Dom is in her last year. Please Review!**


	34. Conditional

**Hi! I finally got to Louis' one-shots! I still own nothing! Thanks for the reviews and please enjoy!**

* * *

**Louis and Molly**

**Conditional**

* * *

Louis Weasley paced the Gryffindor common room, muttering under his breath. His younger cousin Molly was watching him with interest.

"What're you doing?" He stopped for a second and looked at her pleadingly.

"Mol, I've got a detention with McGonagall and if I don't get out of it then I can't help James and Fred with tonight's plan!"

Molly tilted her head to the side, considering.

"I could help you..." He stared at her pleadingly. "On one condition." Louis' face fell. Molly smirked. "You have to tell me what the plan is."

Louis started back.

"No way!" Molly snickered quietly. She could see the thoughts running through her older cousin's head. If her told her the plan, then he could still carry it out, but he would risk her telling everyone. If not, then he wouldn't even get to see it.

"I wouldn't tell anyone!" she promised. Louis looked at her warily. Then he sighed. It was Molly. Of course she wouldn't tell. She was too scared of what they would do to her if she did.

"Okay." he conceded "Here's the plan..."

* * *

**Louis and Molly don't always get on, mainly because of the amount of tricks he plays on her. Louis is third year, Molly is first year and unusually bright.**


	35. Insanity

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and thanks for all the reviews, they really help!**

* * *

**Louis and Lucy**

**Insanity**

* * *

Lucy Weasley huffed as she flopped down in front of the Gryffindor fire place. She was shivering with cold. Her cousin Louis was standing in front of her, looking (for once) serious.

"Luce, what were you thinking! It's freezing out there!" He exclaimed. They both had snow in their hair and their cheeks were rosy red.

Louis sank down next to his cousin and put his arm around her. The common room was deserted. It was the Christmas holidays and almost everyone had gone home. The other Weasley/Potter's had gone up to bed.

Lucy was still shaking. Louis pulled off his cloak and wrapped it around her.

"Are you insane?" He whispered. She looked up at him and shook her head, before bursting into tears.

"I don't know why I did it!" She sobbed.

"Luce, you just went outside at nine o'clock and lay down in the snow, before going for a swim in the lake! You're coming to Madame Pomfrey." Louis ignored his little cousin's protests and picked her up. On the way to the Hospital Wing, he worried.

Lucy was one of the most down-to-earth people he had ever met, she would not just go and jump into a lake on Christmas Eve. Lucy just clung round his neck and buried her face in his shoulder. They arrived at the Hospital Wing.

Louis nudged the door open with his foot and carried the now half-asleep Lucy in. Madame Pomfrey came bustling over.

"What on-" Louis shook his head.

"I need to put her down." Madame Pomfrey nodded. She led them to the end of the Hospital Wing. Louis laid Lucy down on the bed and turned to the nurse.

"I don't know what she was thinking. I saw her go out of the common room and decided to follow. I found her outside rolling around in the snow. She fell into the lake." Madame Pomfrey clapped a hand to her mouth, before bustling about for some Pepper-up potion.

She forced some down Lucy's throat and then turned to the fifth year. He shook his head. "I'm fine."

She forced it down him anyway. Once Madame Pomfrey was satisfied that Lucy was going to live, she left them alone.

"Oh Luce..."

* * *

**Aww, he does care...This is a slightly longer one again...anyway, please review, I don't care how long or short they are!**


	36. Piggybank

**Hi! Thanks for all the reviews, I still own nothing! **

* * *

**Louis and Fred**

**Piggybank**

* * *

Fred Weasley leapt to his feet as an exhausted Louis clambered through the portrait hole.

"How is she?" Louis took in his cousins dishevelled appearance. Fred was milk white under his freckles.

"They reckon she's going to be fine." Fred sank back into his seat with relief. The whole of the Weasley-Potter clan were worried sick. He had sent Roxanne up to get some sleep.

The pair of them were the closest to Lucy and Molly, seeing as George was closest to Percy.

Ever since they had found out about Lucy's jumping-in-the-black-lake episode, there had been rumours spanning the school, whispers about insanity, the Imperius curse.

Louis was the one to find her, so, naturally, everyone was clamouring for the tale from him. He spotted the piggybank on the table in front of his cousin.

"You have a piggybank?"

"Yeah...we were all going to pitch in to buy something for Luce..." Louis nodded. Fred gave a wan smile.

"Louis, do you have any ideas why she did it?"

"Not a clue." He was staring broodingly at the piggybank. Something didn't add up about this whole thing. "She'll be fine. Now go to bed."

Fred yawned and stretched.

"Okay."

* * *

Louis stared at the Piggybank that he had left on the table. He picked it up and shook it. It was empty. He pulled a galleon from his pocket and slipped it through the slit. It landed with a satisfying clink.

He smirked. That had better cheer him up.

* * *

**Do you like it? As to why Lucy jumped into the lake will come out eventually, but for now we will have to make do...Please review!**


	37. Melody

**Hi guys! Thanks for all the reviews, I (yet again) own nothing...**

**Okay, so there have been a couple of questions, before I start:**

**To **Lady Elizabeth of New York**: I am sadly only doing the children, as it is for a challenge, but I may do the 36 pack, which will involve Molly, Arthur and their children.**

**To **Hermione Is My Role Model: **Dom hates French because she doesn't get where all the accents go or how to write it. Vic and Louis are very good at it, so she may want to be different.**

**As to why Lucy jumped into the lake, I'm not exactly sure...if you post a review with an idea, then I will choose the best one!**

* * *

**Louis and Roxanne**

**Melody**

* * *

Louis Weasley crept nearer to the girls dormitory staircase. He could hear singing and it was enchanting. Leaving Fred's piggybank, now with a galleon in it, on the table, he tried to figure out who it was.

It was Christmas and only the Weasley-Potter clan were there, along with a couple of first years. It was definitely a girl, so that ruled out James, Fred, Al and Hugo.

Dom was tone deaf. Rose wouldn't even bother, she would be revising. So would Molly. Lucy was in the Hospital Wing. Lily would probably be asleep.

"Roxanne?" He muttered. The singing broke off. He realised that the singing was coming from the stairs, not the dormitory.

He started up them, wanting to find out if it was his cousin. The next thing he knew, the stairs had disappeared and he was trying to run up a slope. He felt something come skidding down towards him and collide with his legs.

"LOUIS! You idiot!" Roxanne was seething. They disentangled themselves and flopped into armchairs across from each other. Louis eyed the first-year apprehensively. He had been on the receiving end of her bat-bogey hex, and it was _not_ something he wanted to repeat.

"Was that you singing?" He asked, eventually.

"So what if it was?"

"It was good." Roxanne raised an eyebrow. Praise from Louis? That was a first. She nodded and looked into the long extinguished fire. Louis looked straight at her. After a couple of minutes of silence, she gave. For the first time in her life, Roxanne Weasley sang for someone to hear.

* * *

**So? Did you like it? Pleas drop your reviews, and remember I still need a reason for Lucy to have jumped into the lake...**


	38. Stranger

**Hi, thanks for the reviews, I own nothing, need I keep repeating it?**

* * *

**Louis and Rose**

**Stranger**

* * *

Rose Weasley sat on the window sill at the top of the girls dormitory stairs. She had been listening to a haunting melody for a while now. She was just about to slip from her perch and look around, when she saw that the stairs had turned into a slide.

The singing broke off abruptly and she heard a squeal as someone went sliding down them, followed by two thuds. She waited for a couple of moments, before sliding down the chute. Half-way down, she came to a halt. The stairs had returned. There were voices coming from the common room.

Rose got to her feet and slipped out onto the balcony silently. The voice had started again, and silence had fallen around it. The voice belonged to a stranger. She peered over the top of the balcony and muffled a gasp. Roxanne was perched on the arm of a chair, singing her heart out.

What really confused her, was who was _listening _to her. She could quite clearly see the profile of Louis sitting there. _Louis. _He was obviously captivated. But why was he listening? Surely if Roxanne were to go to anyone, she would go to Fred, or possibly Hugo.

But Louis? All Rose had ever really thought of him was that he was an arrogant little git. He didn't seem to bother about his studies or anything remotely school related. Teachers were forever yelling at him, but now, just because he had pulled Lucy from the Black Lake, he was some sort of hero.

Rose's insides squirmed uncomfortably. She had heard Lucy talking to herself the other day, but hadn't done anything. The whole family had noticed her becoming more and more closed in, but none quite as much as Rose.

She had been talking about shocking herself. Maybe if she jumped into the lake, she would feel alive...

The singing had stopped. Rose looked up in horror as footsteps sounded on the stairs. In desperation, she flattened herself into the shadows. Roxanne flounced past, happier than Rose had ever seen her.

Rose grimaced, before coming to a conclusion. Maybe Louis wasn't so bad. She crept down the stairs and stood at the bottom of the staircase. He looked round at her.

"Louis?" She sank into the armchair opposite him awkwardly.

"Yes?" He was looking at her, eyebrows raised. Rose bit her lip. How could she say this?

"Louis...It's about Lucy..." His eyebrows went down immediately. They formed a frown.

"Go on."

"Well, I heard her talking the other day..."

* * *

**Rose and Louis don't always see eye to eye, but this is something important. Thanks for the reason for Lucy's jumping-in-the-black-lake episode from loveislouder94, it seemed to fit it perfectly.**

**Anyways, thanks for all the reviews, you have no idea how much they help me to carry on with these! I will read anything, so please drop them by with any ideas!**


	39. Endurance

**Hi! Thanks for the reviews! They really mean a lot! I still own nothing, unless I can somehow get J.K. Rowling to give me ownership of Harry Potter...Not gonna happen anytime soon.**

* * *

**Louis and Hugo**

**Endurance**

* * *

Louis gave a sigh as Rose retreated back up to bed. It made sense. Jumping in to shock herself into feeling alive. She had become depressed. There was a scuffle by the portrait hole.

Turning round, Louis spotted a figure slipping back in. The flaming hair gave him away.

"Hugo?" His first year cousin jumped and turned towards him.

"L-Louis..." He dropped his gaze to the floor and hid something behind his back.

"Accio." The piece of parchment flew from Hugo to Louis, who raised his eyes.

"This is Al's." It was hard to keep the accusatory tone from his voice. Hugo heard it and looked scared.

"I just wanted to see Lucy..." Louis relaxed.

"It's okay. I won't turn you in. Just make sure he gets it back before he misses it. How is she?" Hugo hesitated.

"She's not good. She's still shivering. And her lips are blue." Louis sank down into his chair and put his head in his hands. How was he ever going to endure the next few weeks? He felt Hugo perch on the arm of the chair and pat him awkwardly on the shoulder.

"Don't worry. It'll be alright. She'll live."

Neither of them voiced the next bit.

_"I hope."_

* * *

**So, here is the next one. Hugo is a bit in awe of his older cousin and is a little scared of him. Tell me what you think!**


	40. Tomorrow

**Hi! I still own nothing, this may not be very long because I'm tired...Thanks for all the reviews though!**

* * *

**Louis and James**

**Tomorrow**

* * *

Louis was still sitting in the same chair at 3:00 am. He was turning over thoughts in his head. Lucy had been depressed. She had leapt into the lake. She had tried to shock herself into feeling alive.

There were footsteps on the stairs. James had come to find out where his cousin was. Louis glanced up, barely registering him. The fourth year sat in the armchair opposite him.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. It's Luce you should be worried about." Louis gazed into the long gone out fireplace. His cousin watched him closely.

"She'll be fine. Me and Fred have done worse to her than that." Louis smiled slightly and tilted his head to the side.

"Yeah, you have...We'll see her tomorrow." He lifted his head. "I suppose you came down to tell me to get some sleep?"

James shook his head.

"No, actually I came to bring you a blanket and pillow. I slipped into your dormitory and pinched them."

"Thanks. I'm gonna need them. See you tomorrow." He yawned and curled up in the chair. "Or should I say today?"

* * *

**So that's it. Louis and James's is more of a brotherly relationship than anything. Louis is a year older than him. Please review!**


	41. Storm

**Hi! Please Review, I still own nothing! I haven't had any reviews in a while, but I'm guessing that's down to being back at school...Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

**Louis and Albus**

**Storm**

* * *

Albus sat at the Gryffindor table, head in hands. Lucy would be fine. She had to be fine. Louis was sitting opposite him. There was a storm brewing outside. A sudden boom of thunder made them jump. The castle shook on its foundations.

Albus looked up sharply. The teachers were talking worriedly. A fork of lightning flashed across the sky. It shot downwards, towards the great hall. The teachers were on their feet. Louis looked up as it spiralled down towards where he and Al were sitting. With a jolt, he realised that it wasn't going to stop.

"Al move!" He yelled, scrambling away from the table. His cousin looked up and dived out of the way, just as the lightning hit where he had been sitting. The bench burst into flames. Louis hopped over the table and pulled him away. Professor Longbottom came sprinting down, alongside Professors Wood and Nott.

"Albus! Louis! Are you alright?" He cast a spell as he said this, showering the table in water from his wand. The flames raged on.

"Yes, I'm fine." whispered Al. Louis just nodded, too shaken to speak. The flames were dancing around in front of him. He looked up and spotted a threstral flapping about in the sky. Or was it a Hippogriff? It was too hazy to tell. In fact, everything was going hazy...

His body hit the ground with a thud.

* * *

His eyes flickered open. Al was perched on the end of his bed. His face broke into a grin when he saw that Louis was awake.

"You're okay. Thank God. Lucy's fine too, you've been out for three days." He gabbled.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Three days?" Al nodded vigorously.

"Madame Pomfrey thinks that it was the smoke, it was cursed." Louis nodded mutely. Three days? Al gabbled on. Louis sat up slightly. He could see Lucy sitting up, reading. He gave a sigh of relief. It seemed like someone wanted all of them in the hospital wing.

"There's a storm coming Al." He whispered. His cousin lapsed into silence. "We'd best be ready when she does."

* * *

**Louis is in fifth year, Al is in third. I'm not quite sure what happens next, but there's going to be something to do with a new storm...Reviews=Happy writer! Thank you for reading!**


	42. Underneath

**Hi! Thanks for the reviews, it's good to know you're all still there :) I own nothing, enjoy!**

* * *

**Louis and Lily**

**Underneath**

* * *

Lily sat in her armchair, hunched up. She had heard Louis and Al in the hospital wing. She didn't like the sound of a storm. That would mean fighting.

Louis was sitting near the fire, lost in thought. He had been let out of the hospital wing early, du to the fact that people kept on getting hurt too quickly. He had been kicked out for Heidi Keener, a quieter Ravenclaw girl. She had been covered in blood. There were no Slytherins in there whatsoever.

Lily looked over at him, before uncurling from her armchair and drifting over. He looked up.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah..." He wasn't paying attention. He could have helped some of those people. But no-one really spoke to him. They all thought of him as a player, with one girl one week, another the next. Truth was, he had only done that for a couple of months in his second year. The label had stuck and no-one had checked to see it still fitted.

"It's not what you're labelled as," whispered Lily, reading his mind "It's what you are underneath." Louis didn't move. Lily often did that, read people mind.

"How do you do that?"

"You were glowing red." She said as if it was the most simple thing in the world. Louis looked up at her warily.

"Lily, no wizard has ever read someone elses emotions by seeing colours around them." He looked up expecting to see her face fall. On the contrary, she was beaming at him.

"See? That's what I am underneath. A emotion reader-y thingy." She smiled at him. " And you are a soldier, whether you like it or not Louis Weasley. So get up to bed and sleep. We've got some training to do."

He obeyed.

* * *

**Lily, despite being four years younger, can still influence him. Age doesn't matter! But also, being given a label is hard for him, because he never gets taken seriously, none of the girls except his cousins and occasionally Lexi Moon (remember her? She was in a couple of previous chapters.) speak to him.**

**So, if you like, please review! :):):)**


	43. It's gone

**Okay then! Molly's prompts! I still own nothing, and I'm still bored of having to say it!**

* * *

**Molly and Lucy**

**It's gone**

* * *

Lucy flopped down in the common room. Her and Lily had been practicing their disarming. She was getting good at it. Her big sister looked over at her.

"Luce? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Molly." There was a slight stiffness between them. Molly still wouldn't admit to taking Lucy's copy of Hogwarts: A History.

"I know you have it."

"It's gone Luce! I swear, I never even touched it."

"Yeah, right."

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"So you really believe what Louis and Lily are saying?"

"Yes. We need to prepare." She paused "Have you seen how many people are in the Hospital Wing? Not even one (_insert swearword here_) Slytherin."

"LUCY! LANGUAGE!"

"Whoops. But seriously, you should learn how to disarm."

"I can too disarm." Molly looked affronted. She knew, her father had taught her. But she had a sneaking suspicion that Lucy might be better at it than her. "But I don't feel like doing it right now."

Lucy smirked.

"Yeah. Whatever you say sis."

* * *

**Molly and Lucy often have sibling rivalry, Lucy often coming out on top with comebacks and Molly often coming out on top academically. Lucy is first year, Molly is third year, please REVIEW! **


	44. Foolish

**HI! Thanks for all the reviews! I am not J.K. Rowling, so sadly this is not mine...**

* * *

**Molly and Fred**

**Foolish**

* * *

Molly Weasley held her wand out in front of her, feeling foolish. Her little sister had just successfully disarmed her three times in a row. The cousins were all standing around the room of requirement, looking at Lucy and Louis who were demonstrating disarming.

The cousins had all paired up. Louis and Lucy. Lily and Roxanne. Albus and Rose. James and Dom. Hugo was in the hospital wing because of a stray bludger. That left Molly and...Fred.

Fred was a year older than her, but he was so immature that she often felt like the eldest. They faced each other, wands out.

Fred grinned to himself. This would be easy, he was older than his competition.

Molly smiled darkly. She had practiced more than him. She would win for sure.

"Okay." Louis stood by the pair, holding a whistle. "If you both end up with Hugo in the hospital wing, then don't come crying to me." They both rolled their eyes. Louis had grown up quite suddenly over the last week, he had become quieter than usual, but stayed just as blunt and sarcastic as ever. "Three, two, one...GO!"

"Expelliarmus!"

"Expelliarm- argh!" Fred chased his wand across the room. Molly tucked her hair behind her ear and laughed. Then she felt her own wand leave her hand.

"LUCY!"

* * *

**Hehe...the family having a nice training session I see. So, the ages of everyone:  
Dom: Seventh year  
Louis: Fifth year  
James and Fred: Fourth year  
Al, Rose and Molly: Third year  
Lily, Hugo, Roxanne and Lucy: First year  
**

**Happy reading! Please leave a review, I promise I'll try to write more now that I'm on half-term :)**


	45. Shooting Star

**Hi! Thanks for reviews, I own nothing**

* * *

**Molly and Roxanne **

**Shooting Star**

* * *

Roxanne Weasley sat at the top of the astronomy tower. She had been training hard all day with her cousins, yet she was still wide awake and full of energy. Maybe it had been the large amount of Jaffa Cakes that she had sneaked at lunchtime.

The was a movement behind her. She tensed, hand on wand. _Constant Vigilance. _Her Uncle's Ron and Harry were always going on about someone called Mad-eye saying it...It was a bit of a weird name, but then again she thought, lots of people were weird round here. She was getting off topic.

"Roxanne?" She let out a breath and turned round.

"Molly! What are you doing, you half scared me to death!" Her cousin looked annoyed.

"Sorry, I forgot. We're in the middle of training for a war that only our family thinks exists." Molly stalked past her and leant on the railings, looking out over the sky. Roxanne stared after her.

"C'mon Mol, I know you're just mad because Lucy keeps beating you at disarming." Molly turned, fury etched in every line on her face.

"You think it's because of that?" She hissed, backing Roxanne into the wall. "You think I'm jealous of my little sister? No. I'll tell you why. It's because you're all training, yet you have no idea what could be happening right now, under your noses." Roxanne shook her head in bewilderment.

"OUR FAMILY WERE IN A WAR!" Molly yelled. She suddenly backed off and turned back to the balcony. She covered her face with her hands and started sobbing. Roxanne looked at her in concern, before slipping to put an arm round her shoulders. She could just make out Molly's words, between sobs and hiccups.

"I don't want anyone to die." She whispered. "We've started working as a team. What if there is a war? What if one of us dies?" She shook a little as she continued. "Roxanne, your own dad lost a twin. These things can tear families apart. How would you feel if Fred died?"

Roxanne was silent for a moment. Yes, her brother was an annoying git, but she still loved him. "I'd be devastated." She looked out across the sky, at the stars. "But my brother...He would fight. And if he did die, then I would miss him, but Mol, some things are worth dying for!" Molly stopped crying abruptly.

"What?"

"Some things are worth dying for." repeated Roxanne. "And anyway, he'd be able to meet Uncle Fred, my dad's twin." She moved away from Molly and went to stand by the railings. "Look out at the stars. You've watched _The Lion King, _right?"

Molly nodded, at loss to what her cousin was going on about.

"Mufasa says that the great kings of the past look down on us from the stars, or something like that. What if it's not the kings, but it's all those close to us. The ones that have died for good." She allowed herself a smile. "There's a star called Sirius."

Molly smiled, wiping away the last of her tears. As she looked up, she gave a gasp. "A shooting star." She breathed. Roxanne peered at it excitedly, then all at once backed away.

"That's not a shooting star, Mol." Her eyes widened with fear as she realised what it was. "Come on!"

* * *

**Sorry for the cliff-hanger...All will be revealed as soon as I find the next prompt! I think it's Molly and Rose...Anyways, please review!**


	46. Threat

**Hi, thanks for all the reviews, it's good to know what's good and what needs improving :), I still own nothing...(Wish I did though...)**

* * *

**Molly and Rose**

**Threat**

* * *

"Louis!" Roxanne came hurtling into the common room, closely followed by Molly. Both of them had panic stricken faces. Rose looked up from the game of wizards chess she was playing with Al. Hugo and Lily appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"What's up?"

"There's something coming!" Roxanne was panting hard, having run all the way from the astronomy tower. "I think it's some sort of creature, sent from the opposition." Rose paled under her freckles. Al jumped to his feet.

"I'll get Louis." Roxanne nodded. "I'll get Luce."

Molly and Rose looked at each other as the others ran up to the dormitories.

"I'll get a teacher." Hugo was already out of the portrait hole, Lily close behind.

"Molly, how big was it?" Rose stood up, still calm, despite the shock. Molly twisted a strand of hair around her finger as they heard Al yelling for Louis to get his (insert two swearwords here) out of bed.

"Fairly big. I didn't get a good look at it, seeing as Roxanne dragged me away before it saw us."

"This is a threat. Fairly big, think it's a creature..." Rose muttered. Just then, Roxanne and Lucy re-appeared at the bottom of the stairs. Suddenly Rose's head snapped up. "Was it flying?"

Roxanne nodded uneasily. Rose went completely white, her freckles and red hair more evident than ever.

"I think it's a-" Louis and Al came skidding to a halt.

"What?" Said Louis urgently. "Rosie, what is it?"

"I think I know what it is." Rose swallowed. "I think it's a Dragon."

* * *

**All is revealed! Hehe...There are still I'm not sure how many chappys to go, but we are well past half-way...Molly and Rose get on quite well because they're the same age and both very intelligent. The only thing they don't agree on, is that not all Malfoys are bad. (Rose and Scorpius get on quite well...very well in fact...)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	47. Honour

**Okay, so I realised, I have ...drum-roll...32 more chapters to go! Oh joy...I still own nothing:)**

* * *

**Molly and Hugo**

**Honour**

* * *

Hugo and Lily ran through the corridors, searching for a teacher, not daring to split up. They ran straight into the entrance hall and looked around nervously. The air was rent by a sudden almighty roar. They both almost leapt out of their skin, Lily's scream mingling with Hugo's yell.

The entrance hall was suddenly full. A small circle of students surrounded the cousins, who were back to back, wands out. Footsteps were heard on the stairs and Professors Longbottom, Finnigan and Patil appeared. Behind them was the head mistress, Professor McGonagall.

"Potter! Weasley!" She said crisply, marching down the stairs. "What is going on? I noticed that your whole...'Clan' was not present at lunch or dinner." They looked at each other, then sighed.

"We were practising in the Room of Requirement. Something's coming." Lily said, not exactly sure if they were in trouble.

"Why did you not alert a teacher immediately?"

"We didn't think..."

"That, is obvious. Now what is this creature outside?"

"We don't know." Admitted Hugo. Professor McGonagall opened her mouth to say something, but she was interrupted.

"We do!" Molly and Rose came into view, leaping down staircases and sliding bannisters. Behind them were Al, Louis, Roxanne and Lucy. Al was half-way down a bannister, when the staircase began to change. He huffed and held on tight until it had clicked into place.

"We think..." Rose began, lowering her voice. "We think it's a Dragon."

* * *

Ten minutes later, teachers were stationed on every entrance. The students of Hogwarts were all in the Great Hall, trying not to scream every time they heard a roar. The floor was covered in squashy, purple sleeping bags.

The Potter-Weasley clan were stationed around the windows of the school in pairs, seeing as they had known about it first. Molly and Hugo were on the astronomy Tower shivering. There was an awkward silence. Neither of them really had much to do with each other, so they had nothing to say. Molly was leaning against the railings, surveying the area.

Without warning, there was a burst of flames and the woods surrounding Hagrid's Hut erupted into a fiery inferno. The outline of the Dragon was quite clear. Molly held out her wand, intending to kill it. But she couldn't. She wouldn't kill it.

"Umm...Hugo? Would you like to kill it?" Her younger cousin snorted.

"I feel honoured." He rolled up his sleeves and walked forwards. _"STUPEFY!" _

He cast the spell at the same time as half of the teachers. They all hit it, causing the roar to be cut off half-way through.

"I thought you were going to kill it?" Asked Molly, sounding confused. Hugo gave a half-smile.

"Nah, it'd upset uncle Charlie."

* * *

**these two have a sarcastic sort of relationship. Hugo is sarcastic and Molly can be just as sarcastic back. but it's mostly Hugo. **

**Thanks for all the reviews! Oh yeah, Please Review! **


End file.
